


Golden Skies

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Hospitals, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, a little tinge of fluff, afterlife-ish, akaashi suspects stuff, im sorry, its sad, there is quite a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He now knows what exactly was going on.</p><p>He and Akaashi have been kidnapped and locked into some old mental hospital with ghosts of the unhappy still lurking around and it was just like those games Kenma likes and they would die if they couldn't escape in time.</p><p> </p><p>or that`s what Bokuto Koutarou thinks before everything falls apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Skies

_...beep...beep...beep..._

The steady, but way to obnoxiously sounding noise is the first thing he notices. He can't really place it, it's something he has heard before, but slightly different. Like the difference between a movie and a real life event. 

 

_Beep...beep...beep..._

 

Bokuto opens his eyes, curious about the source of the distracting sound. Everything had been warm and fuzzy before the damned thing started to make noise. 

 

Everything is blurry, a mostly white and grey blurry world. He blinks and rubs his eyes, trying to shake it off. 

 

The beeping continues and finally his vision gets some shape again. 

 

This is odd? he thinks as he recognizes the previous blurry mess as a ceiling he doesn't know. It's not at his house, neither Keiji's and he is sure it isn't the school's either. He blinks confused and tries to sit up. A thin blanket in a ugly white color shoves off him and he becomes aware of the strange stiffness that seems to have nestled inside his muscles. 

 

He looks around. The room is simple, no empty. Nothing but the bed he has somehow ended up in and the machines he was connected to with a Infuse.

 

Woah, wait a second!

 

A transparent tube and a few wires are connected to his arm and he now recognizes the sound of the machines as that from a heart rate machine. What watching a marathon of  House with Akaashi could lead too. 

 

He frowns and an uneasy feeling nestles in his stomach. Assumedly he's in a hospital, so that means something must have happened, and why is it so silent except for the beeping?

 

It doesn't feel right. He shifts around nervously and picks at the plaster keeping the wires and tube steady. Except from the stiffness, a short check-up doesn't show any injuries, no bandages, plasters or even scars. He does notice his shirt is missing and isn't that a bit strange for a hospital?

 

Bokuto shrugs internally. The last time he was in the hospital, was after he had broken his arm after some stupid dare when he was 8 years old or something. After he had kept on telling the neighborhood kids he was half owl, they had dared him to jump of the slide in one of their backyards and of course he had taken it and broke his arm.

                                      

He grins at the memory and makes a mental note to never tell Akaashi about it. On the other hand, maybe Akaashi would make that incredible cute sound he saved for Bokuto's stupid stories. Koutarou was an absolute sucker for it and would totally give up the last remaining pieces of his dignity for it.

 

"Hey hey hey, anyone here?" he called loudly, his voice echoing through the room. No response. 

He licks his lips doubting. As far as he know, there's nothing wrong with him, so why even is he in this strange room? 

 

Oh well, whatever is going on, he's a patient now so that means he can't get in trouble for walking around. He jerks the plaster off, ignores the burn and pulls the infusion out and removes the wires. No alarm goes off, so it should be okay, he thinks as he swings his long legs over the edge of the bed. 

 

His shirt may be missing for mysterious reasons, but his pants are clearly the same as this morning. He frowns. It's still a bit blurry but he remembers meeting up with Akaashi. It had been a sunny morning, and surprisingly warm for the wintery time of the year and they had decided to go to the mall to get some ice cream. He wonders how buying ice cream could possibly  lead to ending up in a hospital with no injuries, except for maybe he wanted ice cream while it was midwinter but everybody has their quirks,  and oh- it hits him like the volleyball Kuroo had once thrown in his face and had almost broken his nose.

 

He now knows what exactly was going on.

 

He and Akaashi have been kidnapped and locked into some old mental hospital with ghosts of the unhappy still lurking around and it was just like those games Kenma likes and they would die if they couldn't escape in time.

 

He jumps up, blanket falling on the ground but he doesn't care. He has more important things to do, like saving his boyfriend from the evil spirits and/or crazy killers. 

"AKAASHI!" yelling loudly, he slams the door open and makes an attempt to run through it. However, things almost never go as planned in Bokuto Koutarou's life, as a forceful pull jerks him back and a searing pain shoots up between his shoulders. He falls back on his butt and a throbbing pain spreads through his shoulders and- 

 

He is not supposed to feel things hurt behind his back.

 

Quickly he turns his head, trying to look over his shoulder and his breath falters in the back of his throat.

No, it can`t be real, it simply cannot be real! He shakes his head and closes his eyes. Maybe there indeed is something wrong with him, like a concussion or something like that because even he knows humans are not supposed to have wings.

There is no way he has wings, just no fricken way.

 

The muscles in his shoulders tense up and the wings rustle softly. He watches them in awe, the feathers reminding him of those of a horned owl. The smaller ones a warm shade of brown with little beige cracks through them and the stronger and longer quills a creamy white with brown stripes. It feels weird. He now is aware of their weight on his back and it has the same sensation as the rest of his body, like the wings are really part of him. He tries to move the huge wings, tries to spread them out in full length and his mouth almost drops as he sees how big they actually are. The pins reach far past his arms as he stretches them for measurement and he feels the pressure of the walls of where the feathers bump against it.

 

“Oh my god.” he whispers as he carefully strokes a finger from the soft sort feathers through the sharper quills. “I really have wings. I was right all along, I`m half owl.” A big grin appears on his face and he jumps up energetically.

 

 _Oh man, this is great! I have to tell Akaashi this!_ Bokuto is sure Akaashi would find his wings totally amazing too and he seriously couldn`t wait to tell the awesome news.

But first, he has to save Akaashi from whatever monster was lurking around here. Just as easy as he can walk, the wings fold behind his back and he dashes through the door. First, he will save his boyfriend, second, he will impress said boyfriend with his owl wings and the knowledge he had been right as an eight year old and actually was half owl.

 

“AKAASHIII!” he yells again loudly, his voice echoing through the white hall and his shoes making a squeaking sound against the tile. He takes a quick look around. Warm sunlight filtered through a huge window in the middle of ceiling gives the whole building a serene appearance. He leans over the edge of the balustrade and notices the multiple floors, all with their own white balustrade. The middle is open and as he stares down he spots something that looks like a typical inside garden you see quite often in hospitals but this one seems to be overgrown and not maintained in a while. He looks up again and then spots the big hole in what he first thought to be a solid glass window. Small leaves rain down through it and actually, screw the whole serene and calm thing, it is actually quite creepy and he still has to find Akaashi.

 

Bokuto turns away from the balustrade and starts running again, looking for Akaashi. Something doesn`t feel right with the whole place and he wants to get out as soon as possible, but not without Akaashi. Except the door to the room he had woken up in, no other doors appear to be on this floor. Neither is there any sign of other people and by now he is completely sure that isn`t because of a lunch break and there really is no one around.

 

He keeps running, glad with the endurance he has built up thanks to volleyball. The building appears to be circular with –how surprising-  white stairs to get to other floors. After every few steps he calls Akaashi`s name, but no answer so far. Where could the other be? Akaashi was here right? He had to be. There was no way Akaashi wouldn`t go with him if he ended up in a cursed hospital, they were way too close for that.

 

A big window in the wall attracts his attention and he comes to a standstill to look outside.

               

To make shit even more weird.

 

A confused sound escapes him. The world outside is a collection of warm earth tints and sunlight shining, almost like a perfect summer around the end of the afternoon. However, except for the rocks and stones scattered around, there are no other buildings as far as he can see and what he does see is straight up impossible. Big rocks float around in the air, some with grass and small trees but they are floating.

 

“What the fuck?” the whole situation was getting stranger and stranger. It was he was convinced he was awake, otherwise he was sure it was all a dream. Then, he spots a certain figure.

 

A top of one of the medium sized rocks, front facing the sun and his back to the building Bokuto is inside of, stands a person he would always recognize. It is Akaashi and he`s sure of it.

 

Relieved he sprints down the stairs, skipping steps where possible. Akaashi is close and he has to get to him as fast as possible. Not only to show off his newly acquired wings, but also to figure out whatever is going on.

 

 “Akaashi is super smart, he will know what to do.” he murmurs to himself and finally he reaches the exit. To his surprise, the door opens without any hesitance. For some reason he had thought it wouldn`t and he had to battle the evil spirits/crazy murderer first. But no, he is outside now.

 

Immediately a warm wind with the sweet smell of summer surrounds him. The air is fresh and the colors vivid. It looks almost too good to be true. The wings on his back unfold, moving experimentally. Was he able to fly? Bokuto shakes his head, flying could wait. First Akaashi.

 

“Found you!” a huge object hits him and Akaashi suddenly feels two strong hands on his side, pulling him up and he twirls around mid air, still secure by the strong grip on his sides. His eyes go huge in surprise as he sees who the culprit is. Big golden eyes full of happiness and joy stare right through his soul and he can`t help himself but smile by the big grin on Bokuto Koutarou`s face.

 

Bokuto sets him down and immediately pulls him closer into a kiss, warm lips against his own. Akaashi tries to pull him closer, wrapping his hands behind his neck, playfully tugging at his hair. He feels Bokuto`s warmth radiating off his torso and tries to immerge himself in it. Bokuto is where it is safe en warm.

 

Way too quick to his liking, Bokuto pulls back a little. Too far away to kiss but still close enough to feel his breath. “Koutarou.” he whispers, cupping Bokuto`s cheeks.

 

Bokuto smiles brightly. “Keiji!” before he turns around, out of Akaashi`s grip. “Look how awesome! I suddenly woke up in some sort of strange hospital thingy and I got wings! I`m like half owl or something!” he moves his wings, unfolds them out to full volume and Akaashi can`t help himself but to feel both impressed by the width of them and also a little attracted. He carefully traces the outlines of the wings, from the base between the other`s shoulders where little fluffy feathers mix together with small but already well formed ones, to the big and remarkably soft quills. Koutarou shudders lightly and his wings tremble a little under his feather light touches and Akaashi can't get over the fact how well the wings actually fit him.

                                                                           

"Want to see something cool too?" he says softly and Bokuto turns back, eyes widening with curiosity, and nods. With his sharp, owl like eyes, he follows every movement Akaashi makes and is more than a little surprised when Akaashi takes of his jacket and reveals his own set of wings.

 

They're smaller and slender, not as big and strong looking as Bokuto's, but more like those of a falcon. The feathers a many shades of dark brown, almost black with little specks of gold here and there. 

 

Akaashi feels a blush creeping up under the observing stare of Bokuto. He fidgets nervously with his hands and his wings rustle uncomfortable. 

 

"You are so beautiful." Bokuto finally manages to stammer. His hand reaches out and strokes the feathers, just like Akaashi did to him, not able to avert his gaze. Akaashi leans back against his touch, a content sigh escaping him.

 

The wonder of the moment lets them almost forget the strangeness of the place surrounding them. A little moment of piece in the odd world with floating rocks, no other person than themselves and the scent of summer around them.

 

Koutarou wraps his arms around Akaashi, pulling him close to his chest and sits down against the rock, its brownish stone warmth up by the sun. Akaashi wriggles until he too is sitting comfortable in Bokuto`s lap and lets his head rest under the other`s chin.

 

“Do you know where we are?” Bokuto speaks softly. Though he has found Akaashi the fear of actually losing him doesn`t seem to disappear. It is weird and it frightens him a little. Akaashi stays silent and he assumes it because he is thinking or something. “You know, I first thought this whole situation was like a giant horror game of movie plot.” he says to fill the silence. “You know, like those games where you have to survive a night in a haunted place with some creepy ass murderers or ghosts. There were also like no people inside the hospital or anything and I was afraid something had happened to you so I went searching for you and then I spotted you outside.” He pouts and sniffs. "And actually, I`m still not a hundred percent sure no one will try to kill us.”

 

He feels Akaashi`s lean body shake of laughter. “I really don`t think any murderous ghosts will come for us, Bokuto-san.”

 

He kisses Akaashi`s black curls. “They better don`t because I will kick their ass and protect you.”

 

The other hums. “I`m sure you will.” and straightens his back. “However, I do not know where we are.” He feels bad for lying to Bokuto, he actually has a hunch wherever this is. He refuses to believe it though. It just can`t and he is afraid for what might come. “But I do know it is not somewhere on earth. Rocks are not supposed to float and it feels like it`s midsummer here and nothing like the dreadful cold of home.”

 

Bokuto makes an agreeing sound. He knows Akaashi hates winter and anything related to it, so this environment must be a blessing for him. 

 

For a while they watch the rocks float up and down with the ever bright shining sun and enjoy the feeling of the summer wind, sunlight on their skin and soft grass at their feet.

 

Bokuto tries to distract himself from the nagging feeling that keeps crawling under his skin. He has his beautiful boyfriend in his arms and although their surroundings are weird, they still look amazing, almost as magic. So why can`t he shake the feeling of an underlying fear he can`t really describe?

 

“Hey, Akaashi,” he says instead. “How about we go exploring this place? I bet we can find some super awesome stuff and we can make Kuroo totally jealous. You know, since he isn`t here and all.”

 

Akaashi nods and unfolds his limps, a little stiff from sitting still for so long and stretches a little. Kuroo should be lucky he isn`t here… he shivers. Stop thinking about it Keiji, you don`t have any guarantee what you think is true so just stop thinking already!

 

Though at least a few hours should have passed by now, Akaashi notices how the sun still spreads the same golden light as before, like it was still firmly on the same spot up in the sky. It was all so golden and warm, comfortable and relaxing albeit he didn`t feel relaxed at all. Bokuto`s warm hand grapping his own and drags him back to reality. He blinks and refocuses, Bokuto tilts his head a bit worried. “Are you alright?”

 

 _Despite the fact we are in god knows where, where the normal physic rules don`t even seem to apply and we`ve wings for fucks sake_ , he shoves the thought aside. “Yeah, it`s all a bit much. But shall we go that way?”

 

Koutarou notices how Akaashi stays tense, maybe even a bit apprehensive. Jumping from one boulder to another, wings spread out fiercely behind his back, he wonders if Akaashi feels the same like he does.

 

Even though he has known his setter for quite some time now, sometimes he was still a pain in the ass to read. Right now is one of these moments, Bokuto can`t get his grip around Akaashi`s mind, he keeps slipping through his fingers.

 

Bad gut feeling or not, he starts to like this place more and more. The ground has the perfect density and smoothness to run without having the fear to accidently sprain your ankle, the weather is still great and there are some pro`s when there is literally no one else except your perfect boyfriend around. Like behaving as childishly as you want as you jump from rock to rock. Not only that, but after some walking they discovered they were on a big ass floating rock too.

 

The whole world seemed to be shattered in different parts, a silent golden world which had fallen apart.

 

“Do you think we can make it to that big rock isle over there?” Bokuto points his finger at the floating piece of dirt, not too far from the edge of their own. The gap between the two isles isn`t that big, but the chance of falling is certainly there.

 

Akaashi narrows his eyes and fidgets nervously. “I don`t think so. They`re moving apart slowly, so if your jump is only a little bit off, there`s a huge chance of falling.” and I don`t want to lose you, not now. Not ever. He doesn`t dare to say the words, afraid they might become reality.

 

A torturous reality that maybe was true already.

 

Bokuto pouts before he suddenly brightens up. “Hey hey hey, I`d almost forgotten about those beautiful amazing wings of ours. Maybe we can actually fly!”

 

“I suppose you have to practice first before you actually jump.”

 _Shut it down, shut it down!_ he fidgets nervously with his hands. The whole idea of flying was just appealing to him as walking around buck naked in a snow storm, far from appealing. 

 

Bokuto gives a few experimental slaps with his huge wings. Just as those of an owl, not even the softest sound escapes them. 

He puffs his chest, stating: "Real bird of prey." 

Oh, he wants to fly so badly! He wants to feel the same sensation birds have, he wants to jump, spread his wings and soar!

 

He feels Akaashi's eyes on him as he walks towards the edge of their isle. The ground still feels solid, but he tries to check it can still hold his weight before he moves. Peeking over the edge, fear combined with excitement strikes his heart. The fall seems bottomless, an endless hole of deepening shades of gold until it's completely dark.

 

A hand lightly touching his shoulder makes him avert his gaze from the prolonged abyss. He turns his head and smiles to Keiji. It has always been their thing, when Bokuto was too excited for his own good, too distracted or just needed a little encouragement, Akaashi would touch his shoulder, bringing his focus back to earth, reminding him of now and telling him he was there too.

 

Silent touches had become their way of speaking without words. Bokuto knew Akaashi found it difficult to express his emotions sometimes, and a simple touch or movement could tell him so much.

 

Against popular believe, Bokuto Koutarou is a master of reading body language.

 

Keiji's at least.

 

He knows how the other fidgets with his hands when he's nervous, how he touches Bokuto's wrist when they're in a crowded space and how he bites his lip and the inside of his cheek when he isn't comfortable and thinks no one is looking. He also knows how Akaashi's features are all soft when he's relaxed and how his leg sometimes bounces when he's excited for something.

 

And he bets Akaashi knows the same about his own habits. 

 

"It's gonna be alright, we wouldn't have wings unless they were meant for flying." 

 

"Unless we're like dodo's." deadpans Akaashi. "Or ostriches, penguins, or even chickens." 

 

The pout is back on Bokuto's face. "Ah, c'mon! The gap isn't even that big. I can probably even make it without having to actually fly!" 

He flexes his legs. "Besides, awesome top-5-spikers jumping ability, we're blessed with extremely fine muscles."

 

Akaashi snorts, but he doesn't feel quite relieved yet. However, to his own discomfort, he knows nothing will make Koutarou change plans now.

Akaashi`s sharp green eyes follow every movement he makes, and he knows what he would see if he turned around. Energy buzzes in his veins and he attempts not to feel Akaashi`s eyes burn. Instead, Bokuto focuses on the distance between their isle and the opposing one. The gap has widened a little, not much but enough to notice.

Eying the bigger gap, he judges his jumping skill and the likelihood of him being able to fly. He licks his lips. To hell with all calculations he usually fails to do correct! This is presumably some magical place or something. There is no way he wouldn`t be able to fly!

 

The combination of nervousness and excitement he remembers from high school volleyball burns in his veins as he takes a few steps back and runs forwards, trying to make as much speed as possible, his heart beating against the back of his throat.

 

The same feeling he got when he jumped up to spike a ball overflows him and for a brief second in mid air, he closes his eyes, caught up in the golden light and memories of the time he was captain and Akaashi as his vice captain. They had been already close back then, but not like this. How much could change in a few years.

 

An excited sound escapes him and he dares to look forward again. The ground is close, his wings pointed backwards to where Akaashi stands. So close… his arms are stretched forwards, almost reaching the grassy earth.

 

“Akaashi!” he yells loudly with a big smile plastered to his face. His right foot hits solid ground, just the edge of the isle. He tries to scrabble some kind of grip before he realizes he is falling backwards and his wings don`t do what they`re supposed to do.

 

Keiji knows he may not have that miraculous precision and vision of Kageyama, he does notice with some kind of cruel play of faith, how Bokuto loses his balance and tumbles backwards.

 

A scream stays trapped against the back of his throat and for a moment his whole body freezes. Sharp and short images flash before his eyes. They`re short, dark edges and cold fear strikes around his heart.

 

_Snow… sun and more muddy snow… the feeling of losing your balance…_

 

Through the confusing bunch of images with vibrant colors, he still sees Bokuto falling as in slow motion, and he breaks through the paralyzes.

 

_Whitish brown, slippery snow… a road crossing…_

 

Akaashi dives, focusing on Bokuto, struggling to ignore the many pictures that shoot through his mind.

             

His hands grasp Bokuto`s arms and he spreads his own wings, dark and pointed and they soar upwards.

 

 _A harsh noise… impact…red spilt on the snow… a numbing sensation of a throbbing pain all over his body_.

 

Somewhere in the back of his head, Akaashi registers how there`s ground underneath his body again.

 

_Screams… loud, loud screams…he can`t see or feel Koutarou anymore, he can`t see, what is happening, why does his mind feel like it`s slipping awa-_

 

Something or someone shakes him violently. The flood of images stops, the ringing sound stays and he still can't feel his body. Panic washes over him, the cold dreadful fear making breathing hard thing to do.

 

"Keiji!" A loud voice thunders shatters the darkness, his vision blurs but the light returns. The flood of horrific images doesn't stop whatsoever, and he realizes that the noise in his head come from himself, screams escaping his lips and he grabbles for something, for his warmth, the reassurance he is still there and the images in his head weren't real.

 

His breaths come in shaky inhales and exhales, as knives against the back of his throat, but he finally feels the familiar heat from Bokuto, who wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer.

He clutches around the other`s broad shoulders, burying his face against Koutarou`s chest.

 

Bokuto doesn`t know what to do at first when he notices the more than a little distressed state of Akaashi. He still can barely believe what just happened and his body reacts slow due to the shock. He can`t help but relive the feeling of falling over and over again and he struggles to break out of it and reach for Akaashi who`s ragged breathing is the only thing that breaks through the shock of the near death experience.

 

He almost died.

 

If it hadn`t been for Akaashi`s fast reflexes, he would be dead right now, falling at least since he couldn`t make up where exactly the fall would end.

But Keiji has saved him, jumped over the edge probably without even knowing if he could fly himself.

 

He shakes his head violently. He is alive, Akaashi is alive. That was all that mattered right now. He carefully comes closer to Akaashi, who lies curled up on his side, hands clawing in the ground with his eyes closed and skin as pale as the dead.

 

“Hush, it`s okay, we`re still alive!” he says softly, pulling Keiji up and enveloping him in a tight hug. He feels the light trembles rack through Akaashi`s lean body and tries to pull him even closer. Bokuto isn`t really good with comforting people, sure, he knows how to cheer them up when they`re kind of down. As ex-captain of a volleyball team, he has plenty of experience of getting the team pumped up again (if he wasn`t down himself)  but trying to console somebody when they`re on the edge of panicking? Nope, even after watching countless romantic drama`s with Akaashi he still has no idea.(none of them would admit they both actually were quite fond of them)

Of course, he knows the basics, but actual words? The appropriate gestures? Nope.

 

Rubbing hopefully soothing circles on Akaashi`s back, surprisingly cold under his touch, he hopes he`s helping and not making things worse. Relief washes over him as he notices how Akaashi`s breathing gets a bit more steady and the trembles stop.

 

Akaashi shifts around and peeks up, watery green eyes looking up at Bokuto. He gulps, there are only a few occasions in which he has seen Akaashi cry and the hurt and fear is clear to see in those beautiful, deep green eyes.

 

“Koutarou.” he can barely hear Akaashi murmur his name. “You`re still here.”

 

“Of course I am, where else should I be?” he places a kiss atop the soft black curls and Akaashi buries his head again, listening to Bokuto`s heartbeat.

 

He can`t believe it, he refuses to believe it. It is fake, just an evil trick his mind plays on him because of this distorted place. He can still hear Bokuto`s heartbeat. He is alive, they both are. It was just an illusion. No muddy snow, no blood on snow, no slipping cars. Everything is okay and they`ll make it out of here.

 

_Alive._

 

It`s all too much. forcefully, he kisses Koutarou, wrapping his arms around the other`s neck. At first, Bokuto is surprised by the sudden action, but he quickly loosens up and melts into the kiss. It is warm, familiar and safe in an unknown place. Akaashi pretends he doesn’t feel the lingering fear in the back of his mind, pretends everything is okay and they`re here it`s all happening now. Deepening the kiss, a soft moan escapes him and Bokuto lets him move until he sits more comfortable without breaking the kiss.

Bokuto grins as he feels Akaashi`s soft tugging at the base of his hair. Gosh, he loves this boy so much! Strange place or not, it wouldn`t be a tinge as awesome as it is now only because Akaashi is here with him. And he would be dead too, and he immediately tries to push the thought back from where it came from. So he places his hands on both of Akaashi`s sides and tries to get lost in the moment.

 

 

 

“Do you know why you’re able to fly?” Bokuto sits up, awkwardly trying to swipe the little pecks of dirt and grass of his back. Akaashi tilts his head and that`s as far as his motivation goes. They have been lying on the ground, next to each other with intertwined hands for a while now in an attempt to get all the anxiety and shock out of their systems. It appears to have worked for Bokuto, Akaashi remarks. Although for himself, not so much.

 

He sighs, maybe Koutarou will have a better explanation than what he has figured out so far, which is far, really far from good. “No, but I suppose you do know?” and he sees Bokuto nod.

 

“It`s because you used to be a setter. Birds of prey circle around like really high trying to locate their prey. So, since you`re a setter and have to focus on all your team members, you`re basically doing the circle hunting thing so that`s why you`re able to fly.” he coughs. “And I used to be a spiker, so a bit like a bird dropping out of the air to catch their prey, you know, when they like suddenly fall down and get up in last second after they`ve caught their prey.”

 

Akaashi hums and Bokuto continues. “So because you`re a setter you can fly, and since I`m only used to falling, my wings did not know how to actually do the flying thingy.” Puffing his chest, he looks rather proud of his theory and Akaashi can`t prove him wrong. If he hadn`t already figured this out, at least he thinks he has, Bokuto`s theory might even pass as a plausible one.

 

“Could be, Koutarou.” he answers instead smiling. If this only was a simple as referring to volleyball positions and hunting behavior of birds of prey. 

 

"Hey, Akaashi, are you okay now?" Jumping from one subject to another has always been one of bokuto's stronger points, just as attempting to lighten the mood before he wants to talk about something serious.

 

He stays quiet. No, he isn`t okay. This seemingly magical perfect place is in all likelihood far from a great place to be. Because if he`s correct… than they would be…

 

“A little bit shocked. I almost saw you die a-“ he breaks off, swallowing the rest of the word. No, no, no. Keiji won`t say it, fearing it all will become the harsh reality if he does.

 

Bokuto nods understandingly with a for once serious expression. “Thank you for saving me. I don`t know what would have happened if you didn`t, but I`m glad you jumped, and actually were able to fly.” He stares off and Akaashi notices how his shoulders hang down a little. Something is bothering Bokuto.

 

“This place isn`t as good as I first though it was, isn`t it?” There it is. Bokuto stills doesn`t look at him and Akaashi shivers. Has Bokuto realized it too?

 

Bokuto breaths out. “Something doesn`t feel right. I can`t really place it, but something just doesn’t feel correct. There`s a strange atmosphere and the whole wing deal, I don`t know anymore. It just feels bad, as if there`s a big storm coming and the outcome won`t be pretty.”

 

Plucking at the grass around his feet, Akaashi sighs and nods. He wonders if Koutarou saw the images too, the horrendous pictures that keep playing in his head. Probably not, Bokuto would flip his shit and not be sitting on the ground talking semi-calmly with him.

He wants to say something, tell him it will be alright. That there isn`t something to worry about. The words are stuck and he can`t say them.

 

So instead he snuggles closer. He doesn`t know how much time they have left, how much time he himself has left, how much time Bokuto has left. So he wants to stay close and spend every damned last second next to Bokuto.

 

Bokuto notices how something has changed in Akaashi too. There of course have been moments, but Akaashi appears unusually clingy. Not that he complains, no, but it worries him. Ever since the incident, there has been a poorly hidden fear in Akaashi`s eyes and Bokuto doesn`t know exactly what happened after Akaashi had saved him, except it caused the other a great deal of pain and fright. It`s scary and he really doesn`t know what do anymore.

 

As if faith has heard his words and decides to take matter into its own hands.

 

The wind grows stronger, completely out of nowhere and dark clouds gather around. Bokuto feels Akaashi stiffen next to him and he jumps up. He keeps his arm protectively around Akaashi`s waist and his breathing quickens. This probably is far, far from good…

 

A loud, crackling sound makes the world shudder and they cling to each other, trying to preserve their balance on the suddenly shaking ground. They see how the golden light changes at a rapid pace, a dark blackish coating covering the previous light sky. Their rock isle shudders again, accompanied by the sound of something being torn into two parts.

 

“We have to go!” Bokuto yells over the loud noises of thunder and breaking rocks. Akaashi blinks and averts his gaze from the disaster unfolding right in front of him. He feels how Bokuto grasps his hand and starts running. He stumbles a little, until his legs suddenly remember how to move and he starts running too, the opposite of where the dark spreads out over their golden little world.

 

The wind is howling and Akaashi can`t hear anything over its sound combined with the tremendous noise of everything falling apart. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins and the pictures are back to blocking his vision.

_Snow, he feels how they`re slipping on the slick substance, the loud honk of a car, a moment of nothingness before a numbing pain spreads everywhere and he feels himself drowning and, and, and-_

 

He almost stumbles over a small stone and feels himself getting pulled up again by Bokuto, who looks over his shoulder at him with wide opened eyes. There is no time for words, the only thing that matters is running and staying in front of the huge blackish cloud.

 

Not once let they go of each other`s hands as they run over the floating piece of earth, now crossed with countless cleavages. Nothing but a fear both of them have never experienced before courses through their bodies and keeps them up as they jump in impossible angles to avert collisions with random chunks of stone.

 

Sweat and tears mix together as the inevitable slowly becomes clear. No matter how hard they run, no matter how far they`ll come, their golden world is falling apart faster than they`ll ever be. And not only that, Bokuto sees the end of their rock coming closer.

And there`s nothing after it.

 

Nothing floating in the air, nothing to jump forward to.

 

Simply nothing.

 

But they keep running, trying to hold on to the splinter of hope. There is still a possibility there`ll be a rock, floating lower. They can still survive.

 

The loud thrum of his heartbeat and the roaring sounds of destruction are all Bokuto knows as he keeps on pushing forward. Step after step. His muscles burn, just as his longs but he has to keep going, Akaashi has to make it, he has to make it. He feels how the ground underneath their feet gets more and more unstable with every step they make. Their isle is crumpling apart and it probably won`t take long for it to break into millions of little pieces. He grits his teeth and keeps running.

 

They`re on the edge and there`s nothing. Absolutely nothing. No hint of even the smallest pebble. With heavy rising and falling chest, Akaashi eyes what`s in front of them. Nothing but golden light with a soothing warmth on his arms, against the freezing wind behind their backs. He notices how his body shakes involuntarily and no matter what he tries, it just doesn`t stop.

 

The earth shudders again, now combined with the actual tearing of ground. A scream escapes Akaashi and he clings onto Bokuto overcome with fear of what is happening. His heartbeat thunders in his ears and he feels how their part of the rock starts to break and fall really slow.

 

Bokuto`s whole body is tense due to the panic havocking in his body. The air feels like it no longer contains oxygen and the gold is slowly replaced with an ominous dark.

 

 “Keiji!” he whispers scared, too soft to be actually audible in this utter madness, but Akaashi looks up and Bokuto sees the same panic and fear in Akaashi`s eyes. They don`t want to die.

 

Akaashi`s eyes switch fast between Koutarou and the emptiness in front of them. There is one solution, one thing that might be able to save their lives. They could fly. His thoughts are racing at top speed as he analyzes the different outcomes.

If they use their wings and actually fly away from this dying world, there is still no guarantee there will be any ground somewhere else. On the other hand, they sure as hell will “die” here, after all, if his suspicion is true they…

And then it hits him Bokuto can`t fly. He saw him fall, his wings not supporting him at all, contrary to Akaashi`s own wings who gave of the feeling he had never done anything else than flying. And if he`s correct, Bokuto will never be able to fly.

 

“We have to jump.” he states tense, a little breathless. “There is no other option.”

 

Bokuto stares at him, terror in his eyes. “Keiji!” he shakes his head. “No, no, I can`t!” panic is clearly overtaking him and Akaashi tries to hold on to his own last piece of sanity. Their rock tilts a bit more and they struggle to regain their balance.

 

It won`t be long now till this part totally breaks apart! Akaashi`s whole body is strained, muscles ready to jump at any given moment.

 

“You have to!” he yells desperately. Koutarou will fly, he will prove his theory wrong!

 

A strangled sound escapes Bokuto and he clenches his fists. He wants to believe Keiji, really, but his body really doesn`t feel like he`ll be able to fly. He is transfixed to the ground and his whole body feels heavy.

 

Akaashi stands on his tiptoes to reach him, trying not to lose balance, and cups Bokuto`s cheeks. “You will fly, we`ll jump together!” he promises, tears streaming down his face. Bokuto exhales shakily and bows forwards to kiss Akaashi, soft but filled with despair and the fear of losing the other.

 

“You promise?” Keiji sniffs, but nods as determined as he`s able to bring up. “Then I`ll trust you, Keiji.”

He grabs Akaashi`s hand and laces their fingers together. “I love you so much, Keiji, always remember that.”

 

“Of course I will, and always remember I feel the same, Koutarou.” It sounds as a goodbye. Akaashi feels like Bokuto also knows this.

 

Another loud, tearing sound racks through the air and the rock isle starts to shake uncontrollably. Random chunks break off and start to fall into the bottomless pit as they take a deep breath and jump down.

 

They never let go of each other`s hands, not until it becomes clear Bokuto`s wings don`t do what they`re supposed to do and it`s clear he`s falling. Akaashi tries to pull him up, holding on to the other`s hand as his own wings flap wildly to keep both in the air.

 

“Let go!” he hears Bokuto yell and tears blur his vision. “Keiji, let go!” but he can`t, he can`t. he feels how Bokuto tries to wrestle himself from his grip and his own wings betray him by acting on their own and trying to go up. He doesn`t know if he`s yelling, but all his mind can say is no.

 

 _Let go! Let go! Let go_! is all Koutarou`s mind screams. He can`t fly, and Akaashi will not fall down with him. No matter what will happen to him, Akaashi has to live!

And then his hand is free and he falls backwards, staring up at the bright golden light above. He sees Keiji, shocked with fear and pain. The dark wings against his back stand out against the gold and it doesn`t take long before he has fallen too far to see Akaashi`s face. All there`s left is the beautiful silhouette of his beautiful boyfriend, like an angel with his wings spread out against the golden sky.

 

 

 

 

_Beep…beep…beep…_

There it was again, that nagging sound he now immediately recognized as that of a heart rate machine. Shimmers of golden light passed through his sluggish brain and he slowly became aware of a dull pain, steadily spreading through his whole body.

 

He groans as he feels a terrible headache come up. Whatever exactly has happened, it hasn't done him any good. Shards of a weird dream occur to him and slowly he manages to complete the puzzle. 

 

_"I love you so much, Keiji, always remember that.”_

_“Of course I will, and always remember I feel the same, Koutarou."_

His eyes shoot open and the bright lights on the ceiling blind him for a second. He hears voice murmur close to him, but the words don't come through.

The beeping of the machine speeds up as a cold panic washes away the warm and fuzzy feeling.

 

Where is he?! He blinks and tries to sit up before a strong hand appears out of nowhere to push him back. The words sound soft, but with a firm underlying tone and he attempts to struggle free from the hand on his shoulder. No effect.

Where is Keiji?!

He grits his teeth and momentarily gives up on the fight against the unknown person who keeps him down. Why is he in a hospital again, hadn`t he and Keiji just ran away from one? Why does his whole body feel like it`s been pushed of quite a few stairs? And the most important, where was Akaashi? His brain tries to bring back memories of what has happened, but nothing comes up. Only the taste of sweet summer air, Akaashi and a beautiful golden light illuminating them. It`s strange, because as far as he knows, it`s midwinter with not even the tiniest hint of spring.

 

“Koutarou!” finally a sounds breaks through his disorientated state. Another person appears next to what he assumes to be a nurse. Curly, starting to grey hair and his own golden eyes, but hers puffy red as if she`s been crying, he recognizes the woman as his mother.

What is she doing here? he wonders, because the last time he checked, everything was alright and he ran outside to meet up with Akaashi. Right?

 

His mother`s hands flutter around nervously and Bokuto can`t help himself but feel extremely confused as he notices almost the whole of his left side is covered in bandages. Once again, he tries to sit up. Where was Akaashi, why does his mother look like she has been crying a lot?

 

“Bokuto-kun, you really have to lie down.” Nurse-person gently pushes his mother away and forces him back. He frowns. Can`t someone explain already whatever is going on?

 

“Where is Keiji?” he cracks, voice barely a whisper. His throat feels dry and raspy and he would love something to drink. But not before he has answers.

 

The nurse frowns. “Keiji?” before she`s abruptly interrupted by his mother who whispers something quickly. Bokuto stares at her confused. Does his mother know where Keiji is? He hasn`t seen her in a while so why would see know where his boyfriend would be if he wasn`t near him.

 

“Where`s Keiji?” he repeats, anxiety spreading in his stomach.

 

His mother and the nurse share a glance he can`t really make up, his brain still refusing to work properly.

 

He hears the nurse scrape her throat. “You`ve been in a terrible accident, Bokuto-kun. After you returned from shopping, a car slipped on the snow and hit you. You`re lucky you`ve made it, we almost lost you during surgery.”

 

he freezes. “Where`s Keiji, Akaashi Keiji, he was with me, is he alright? He`s alright, isn`t he?” he suddenly has trouble breathing and the beeping next to him increases. The nurse casts a worried glance at the machine and his mother gulps. Swallow breaths come over his lips as he waits desperately for an answer. Akaashi has to be alright, he simply has too. He managed to fly! 

I`m sorry, Koutarou, dear.” His mother swipes the freshly formed tears away from the corner of her eyes. “He didn`t make it. The surgeons did everything they could, but he didn`t make it. I`m so sorry dear, but… but Keiji`s gone…”

 

No.

 

For a second it feels like time has frozen and the memory of Akaashi soaring up, looking like an angel against the golden sky resurfaces.

 

_"I love you so much, Keiji, always remember that.”_

_“Of course I will, and always remember I feel the same, Koutarou."_

 

Bokuto screams.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i came up with this somewhere around 2 am or something and managed to find enough time between all the schoolwork to acutally write and finish it.  
> it turned out to be longer than i originally planned it to be so semi-yay?  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this T^T


End file.
